1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens elements and optical communication apparatuses and, particularly, to an optical lens and optical communication apparatus with optical signal feedback function.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication apparatus generally include an emitter for emitting light, an optical fiber for transmitting the light, and a lens element for optically coupling the light between the emitter and the optical fiber. In typical optical communication apparatuses, the light from the emitter is directly sent to the optical fiber and therefore cannot be measured for intensity and stability. As such, communication quality may be adversely affected when the light does not qualify and cannot be detected.
What is needed therefore is a lens element and an optical communication apparatus with the lens element addressing the limitations described.